


unbeknownst

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [92]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz finds out Rosa slept with Michael in high school.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin & Rosa Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	unbeknownst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sp-ac-ep-re-si-de-nt (TheQueenOfStars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfStars/gifts).



> a prompt from a long time ago! here it be!

“Excuse me?" 

"You say that like you’re shocked." 

"I am!" 

Liz stared in horror at her sister’s lackluster confession. Apparently, once upon a time, she had slept with Michael fucking Guerin. It felt like a horror story come to life. Had Michael just made his way through her entire group of friends? 

"It’s not shocking. We hung out all the time,” Rosa said with a simple shrug. This whole confession might’ve been a lot more shocking if Michael himself wasn’t currently sound asleep on her lap in Alex’s cabin. 

“When did you hang out? Seriously, I never saw him with you,” Liz prodded. Rosa rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, Liz, all the time? I snuck him in a lot. Guy was homeless,” she explained as if it made sense. Liz watched her run her fingers through his hair. “Fucked up people gotta look out for each other. If they don’t, who will?”

“What the fuck is all the screaming for?” Alex demanded as he came into the room from his own. His voice sounded like they’d woken him, but his face said he hadn’t slept at all.

“Rosa slept with Michael,” Liz told him, needing someone to share her shock. Instead, he just blinked a few times.

“That kinda makes sense,” he said. Liz scoffed and threw her hands out.

“How?!" 

"Shh,” Rosa said as Michael stirred at her outburst, “He hasn’t slept in days, leave him alone.”

“This is too weird,” Liz sighed, “I feel like I don’t know who you are.”

“God, you’re so dramatic,” Rosa laughed, “It didn’t mean anything. We were high, he was hung up on Alex, I was confused about Isobel, it happens.”

“Confused about Isobel?” Liz prodded. Rosa sighed and looked up to Alex.

“Can you please explain to her that it’s not my fault that she’s painfully heterosexual?” she asked. Alex simply smiled and made his way to the couch, pulling Michael’s legs into his lap.

“Sorry that you’re straight, Liz,” Alex said.

Liz watched the two people who had cared for Michael when no one else had continue to care for him an entire decade later when he didn’t need it. He was a grown-ass man, he didn’t need all the coddling. Especially from her sister who could barely take care of herself. 

Except the next morning when he woke up, more well-rested than she’d ever seen him, it forced Liz to question a lot of things about her sister. 

Maybe she really didn’t know Rosa that well.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
